


Soft Murmurs

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Youtube) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Love You, Lunch, M/M, PewdieCry - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Small Septiplier, Soft Whispers, Sweet, horror movies, murmur - Freeform, whisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: “I love you…” Felix whispered. Cry looked up at Felix from his position on the couch, having heard his boyfriend whisper something.“Did you say something Fe?” he asked.





	Soft Murmurs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I understand that Felix and Cry/Ryan are real people and I respect their relationships. This is meant just for fun and the PewdieCry community.

“I love you…” Felix whispered. Cry looked up at Felix from his position on the couch, having heard his boyfriend whisper something.

“Did you say something Fe?” he asked.

Felix shook his head before curling back and cuddling into Cry. That’s how it began. Felix decided in that moment he would see how many times he could tell Cry he loved his without him noticing. Felix smiled, up for the challenge to express is soft love.

The next day Felix had woken up early, snuggled next to Cry. Felix smiled, kissing Cry’s exposed forehead before leaving the warmth of the bed. After getting his morning shower, Felix made his way downstairs. Once downstairs, he made his way to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, Felix began to make breakfast, bacon and eggs.

As he was finishing up his eggs, he felt arms wrap around his waist. “Good morning!” Felix smiled, kissing Cry on the head. Cry mumbled a good morning into Felix’s torso to which Felix smiled.

“I love you…” Felix whispered softly to Cry, kissing him once again while pulling the eggs out of the pan. Cry made a noise of acknowledgement before moving his tired body to one of the chairs.

Felix smiled as he placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Cry. Cry immediately began to eat the food, shoveling it all into his gullet. Felix smiled as he went over to the coffee maker and poured the two each a cup. He then whispered, “I love you…” Cry, however, didn’t seem to hear him and continued eating.

Eventually, both of them ended up going off to their separate recording spaces, Felix going some type of stupid vlog where he jokingly insulted both himself and the audience. Cry on the other hand was recording some type of horror game, his screams muffled by the padded room.

Lunch rolled around sooner than the two expected and the two were to meet up with a couple friends. As Cry came out from his recording room, Felix noticed how pale he looked. Felix walked over to him and embraced the masked man whispering, “I love you…”

Cry hugged Felix back before pulling away, smiling beneath his mask. “Sorry. Horror games will always be horror games. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Cry chuckled.

Felix smacked Cry’s head, “Trust me, I’ve done my fair share of horror games.” Cry chuckled as the two left the house to go to lunch.

After meandering their way through the town, the two came upon the small cafe where they would meet their friends for lunch. They entered the small cafe to find a young red haired male waving them in their direction, a green haired male sitting next to him.

Felix and Cry made their way over to the two males, sitting across from their friends. “How are you two doing? It’s been too long.” Mark chuckled.

Felix laughed, “It’s only been a few days.”

“A few days too many!” Mark laughed.

“How are you two doing?” Jack asked, smiling as he and Mark joined hands.

“We’re doing well. Or at least I think we are!” Felix chuckled, taking Cry’s hand in his. Cry nodded as Mark and Jack laughed.

Felix smiled and leaned in, whispering to Cry, “I love you…” Cry smiled and rubbed Felix’s hand, his sign of affection so he didn’t have to take off his mask. Mark and Jack laughed at the display, Mark giving Jack a small kiss on the cheek, before waiter came to take their lunch orders. After their lunch orders arrived, the group spent their time talking about video games and hanging out with each other.

After they finished their lunch, the two groups parted ways, going back to their respective homes. “How are you feeling Cry?” Felix asked.

Cry just shrugged, “I need to finish up recording…”

“Do you wanna watch a movie afterwards?” Felix asked.

Cry smiled, “Sure Fe. We’ll watch a movie afterwards.” Felix smiled, kissing Cry’s hand before whispering, “I love you…” Cry smiled before leaving for his recording space. Felix laughed before doing the same, deciding to make another silly vlog.

After finishing up his video, Felix walked out of the room and looked to Cry’s room. Cry seemed to still be recording so Felix set off to set up the movie. After gathering several snacks and making a blanket fort of pillow and blankets, Felix was ready.

Felix put the horror movie into the player before going under his blanket fort, arms wrapping around him. Felix snuggled himself into Cry’s arms as Cry kissed Felix’s cheek.

“It’s a horror movie. Are you okay with that?” Felix asked.

“Ya, I’m fine with this. I’m happy that you’re just here with me.” Cry smiled.

“I love you…” Felix whispered.

“I love you two.” Cry smiled, pulling off his mask and kissing Felix’s cheek. Felix grinned. “What have you been doing all day? I know you love me. You know I love you.” Cry whispered.

Felix only grinned before whispering one more time, “I love you…”


End file.
